Teamo Supremo
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Five young kids, Crandall, Brenda, Hector, Sho, and a new girl in school named Indigo become superheroes for their state to fight against the forces of evil.
1. New Girl in the State

It was just a normal day in the city and there were kids getting ready to go to their school. There was a girl who was very shy and nervous about starting school, she had just moved to the state and was already worried about making new friends. Little did she know, she would have her life changed forever. The same was said for a boy who only cared about reading and sports.

"Honey, why don't you go out and make some friends?" the girl's mother suggested.

"I-Is it safe...?" the girl asked nervously.

"Of course, dear..." the girl's mother replied.

The girl came out shyly, she wore a blue hooded sweatshirt, a dark green skirt, a blue hair bow, dark bluish purplish hair, and blue boots. She looked around nervously as she then accidentally bumped into the boy who was around her age.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going; I was too busy reading while jogging." The boy said.

The girl dusted herself clean.

"You're new in town, aren't you?" the boy asked.

"Yeah..." the girl said softly while shuffling her foot. "My name's Indigo."

"Nice to meet you, my name's Sho." The boy said.

"Sho?" Indigo repeated. "That's an unusual name... Then again, the people say the same about me."

"I moved here from Japan last year." Sho said.

"Japan, huh?" Indigo replied. "I don't suppose you're going to that school uptown?"

"Yeah, I've been going there a while." Sho nodded.

"Phew!" Indigo looked relieved. "I start there next week. I used to be home-schooled until my mother got a job to work with the governor of this state, so I have to go to public school now."

"That's good, it's a great place to make friends." Sho said.

Indigo smiled as she seemed to had made a new friend with Sho.

"Who's your teacher?" Sho asked.

"Mrs. Woolingantz." Indigo replied.

"Same here." Sho said.

"I guess I feel a little bit better now..." Indigo smiled. "I hope you have some nice friends."

"I don't exactly interact with other kids." Sho said.

"Oh..." Indigo frowned then.

"I'll be your friend though..." Sho offered.

"I'm really shy and quiet... That's why my mom home-schooled me..." Indigo said.

"What about your dad?" Sho then asked.

"He went on vacation a year ago and he never came back." Indigo replied.

"Sounds like he might either left you and your mom or died." Sho said.

"I wouldn't know..." Indigo frowned softly.

"Well, I'm sure that you'll be able to make some more friends at school." Sho said.

"I hope so..." Indigo sighed.

Sho then decided to come over and see the house while Indigo's mother was getting ready with the moving men.

"Mom, can I hang out with this boy until dinner time?" Indigo asked.

Indigo's mother looked very busy and a little too preoccupied. "Sure, honey, just stay out of trouble."

"I don't think that will ever happen." Sho said.

* * *

Sho and Indigo then went in the room.

"So, Sho, do you like superheroes?" Indigo asked as they came in her room which was mostly a bed and packed up boxes for right now.

"I sure do." Sho smiled.

"I actually have some comic books..." Indigo took out her backpack to show some.

Sho took one book and looked at the cover. "'The Adventures of Pie Girl'?"

"She's a girl who solves crimes by using her amazing math skills..." Indigo smiled.

"Never heard of her." Sho said.

"That's cuz I made her up..." Indigo then admitted.

"That's awesome, I made up my own superhero as well." Sho said.

"Really?" Indigo smiled halfway.

"Yeah, he as amazing strength and speed and can solve any problem." Sho smiled.

"He sounds amazing... What do you call him?" Indigo smiled back.

"I call him Sports Detective." Sho said.

"He sounds amazing..." Indigo smiled.

Indigo's mother smiled as she walked by, looking happy that her daughter was able to make a new friend so easily.

"Yeah and where he can lift up anything as heavy as building to a mountain and he is as fast as a cheetah and doesn't get exhausted." Sho smiled.

"I see..." Indigo then said.

"What does Pie Girl do besides solve math problems?" Sho asked

Indigo looked sheepish. "She eats and makes pies all the time?"

"That sounds cool." Sho said.

"I like pie..." Indigo smiled.

"3.14 or cherry?" Sho joked.

Indigo actually laughed at that.

"That was the only joke that I could think of." Sho said.

Indigo smiled. "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship..."

* * *

The two then continued to hang out until it was close to dinner time and Sho and Indigo would meet again in school. Also, little did they know, they would get their superhero wishes, along with three other kids.

"That boy seems nice." Indigo's mother smiled.

"Yeah, he does..." Indigo replied. "Mom... Do you think I'll like school?"

"I'm sure you'll be fine..." Indigo's mother soothed. "It'll be a whole new adventure for you."

"I know." Indigo said.

Indigo's mother hugged her. "Get some sleep."

Indigo sighed, she still wasn't sure about going to a new school, but at least she made a new friend.


	2. First Day of School

It was then time for school. Sho was on his normal way and passed a boy with square glasses wearing blue foot pajamas with a blanket for a superhero cape on his way to school.

"Nice kid." Sho said to himself.

Mrs. Woolingantz greeted her students, and there was then a knock at the door and she opened it up to see Indigo. "Oh, yes, you must be our new student..."

Indigo walked to the front of the class and looked shy and anxious.

"Class, this is our new student, Indigo Gajda," Mrs. Woolingantz introduced. "Please take your seat Indigo and we can get started with American History."

Indigo soon went and sat down at a desk that was next to Sho's desk. She then looked to the glasses wearing boy in curiosity. "Is that boy wearing a blanket?" she then asked Sho quietly.

"I think he likes to call it his hero cape." Sho whispered back.

Indigo rolled her eyes slightly. Mrs. Woolingantz then gave her lesson on American History and mentioned Benjamin Franklin when he got struck by electricity.

 _'I bet that hurt a lot.'_ Sho thought to himself.

The boy raised his hand.

"Yes, Crandall?" Mrs. Woolingantz replied.

"Did the lightning give him electrical powers?" the boy asked hopefully.

"No," Mrs. Woolingantz sighed. "For the last time, Crandall, none of the Founding Fathers had superpowers. Maybe this'll make more sense to you on Monday after we visit the Wax Works of History museum. Remember to have those permission slips signed, children."

Sho looked a little sad at the mention of parents before he started to read his history book.

 ** _'Attention all school personnel,'_** a voice on the intercom called. **_'There's an emergency alert. Turn on your TVs at once.'_**

The chalkboard then moved to show a TV screen and there was a news report about a bad guy by the name of Baron Blitz.

"What the-?" Sho whispered.

There was then Governor Kevin as he was with Indigo's mother.

 ** _"Hey, it's all good, voters, I was gonna hire a superhero to protect us from this Baron creep,"_ ** Kevin told his citizens on the screen. **_"In fact, I'll be holding auditions tomorrow."_**

"Oh, my, one superhero might not be enough to stop Baron Blitz." Mrs. Woolingantz replied.

 _'She's right, we'll need more than just one.'_ Sho thought to himself.

"I couldn't agree more, Mrs. Woolingantz," Crandall replied to their teacher. "I'll need help." he then went to his desk and wrote on the back of his permission slip for possible superhero teammates.

* * *

Before everyone knew it, it was time for recess. Indigo and Sho sat together with their comic books, reading each other's while Crandall looked for possible superhero teammates.

"Wow, this superhero you made up is amazing." Sho smiled.

Indigo smiled shyly. "Same with yours."

"Comin' through, partners." a Japanese girl with purple hair in a pink dress was jump-roping by them.

"She sure likes to jump rope." Sho said.

A boy then tried to take her lunchbox until the girl then lasso'd it like a cowboy rope and pulled her lunchbox right back. There was then a Spanish boy on a skateboard who jumped over Crandall's head.

"Do you know those kids?" Indigo asked.

"No idea," Sho said. "I usually try to keep to myself."

"Oh..." Indigo then said. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Sho shrugged.

Indigo then looked in the book.

Crandall then walked over to the two with his new teammates. "I see you two like superheroes as much as I do."

"Uhh... Sure..." Sho blinked.

"Meet Hector and Brenda, they'll be part of our superhero team." Crandall told Indigo and Sho to invite them to join the team.

"Nice to meet you both." Sho said to Hector and Brenda.

"Their new names will be Skate Lad and Rope Girl." Crandall smiled.

"Nice." Sho smiled.

"You two are welcome to join us," Crandall said and then looked to their books. "Pie Girl and Sports Detective. The Governor will be really impressed."

"The Governor?" the others asked, thinking this was just a pretend game, but Crandall really wanted to be a superhero with them.

"Sure." Sho shrugged.


	3. Teamo Supremo To the Rescue

**_The next day..._**

There were many superheroes going to meet the Governor and Indigo's mother to become superheroes to protect the town from the forces of evil. The superheroes were adults though and there were only the five little kids who wouldn't be expected to be there.

"Wow." Sho said.

"We can't compete with these guys," Hector said. "They're grown-ups and stuff."

"Oh, yeah? Watch this," Crandall smirked before he came to the group of adults. " **BARON BLITZ IS OUTSIDE AND HE'S GOT A GIANT ROBOT!** "

"That should do it." Sho whispered.

This made the adults scream and run for their lives.

"Now, who'd like to audition first?" Governor Kevin smiled as he came out to see the competition, then looked surprised to see the five young kids.

"Hello, sir." Sho greeted.

* * *

The kids were then in his office.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Crandall, but being a superhero is a grown-up job," Governor Kevin said with an amused smile. "Now don't get down, I love kids, I'm way down with them."

"Just give us a chance, Mr. Governor..." Crandall pleaded.

"Oh, please, call me 'Governor Kevin'," the governor smiled to them. "It was great rappin' with ya kids, my receptionist will give you each a lollipop."

 _'Is he for real?'_ Sho thought to himself.

Brenda giggled at the lollipop offer before narrowing her eyes. "Wait, what flavor?"

"We're not interested in sweets, sir." Crandall replied.

There was then a siren heard from outside.

"Sounds like trouble out there." Sho said.

"It's the Chief," the governor replied before looking out the window. "Bummer, man, someone's robbing the bank."

"That's not good." Sho said.

"That's our cue, team, let's show them our soon-to-be famous window exit routine." Crandall smiled in excitement.

"Wuh-Pa!" Brenda called as she twirled her jump rope like a cowboy lasso and hooked it onto a street lamp.

"Nice." Sho smiled.

The other kids held on as Brenda then pulled them down to in front of the bank.

"Teamo Supremo!" Crandall cheered.

Indigo scoffed. "That's a dumb name."

"It's better than nothing." Sho said.

* * *

They came in front of the bank and there was a man riding on horseback with bags of money at hand.

"Stop, it's against the law to rob a bank!" the chief glared as he chased after the thief.

The man simply threw a teeth prank toy at the chief. The teeth then chomped onto his nose.

"My nose!" the chief cried out.

"That's gotta hurt." Sho winced.

"Buh-Za!" Crandall called out and he then took out a banana peel.

The bad guy's horse then slipped on it.

"Rope Girl, now!" Crandall told Brenda.

"Wuh-Pa!" Brenda called out as she lasso'd the bad guy.

Indigo then took out a pie that her mother gave her and the bad guy's face then splatted into it. Sho soon went straight for the horse and where he was able to stop it.

"Sports Detective, stop him!" Crandall then told Sho.

Sho nodded and did so.

Hector then dove in and caught the money bag. "Chi-Ka!"

The Chief then got the kids which allowed the bad guy to run away with his horse.

"Hey!" Sho pouted angrily. "We had him!"

"Shouldn't you kids be in school?" The chief asked.

"But the bad guy's gettin' away!" Brenda cried out.

"The only thing worse than bad guys is meddling kids." the chief scoffed.

The governor then appeared in a limo.

"Hey, you kids have some funky fresh moves," he smiled to the five. "And you saved the bank a lot of money, isn't that right, Chief?"

"I was just congratulating them." the chief smiled sheepishly and set the kids down on the ground.

"Uh-huh." Sho nodded, unconvinced.

"Do you know who did this?" the governor asked.

"It was a guy who looked suspiciously like George Washington." Indigo replied logically.

"Yeah." Sho nodded before he brought out a dollar.

"Like that." Indigo then said.

The Governor and Chief then leaned in to take a closer look.

"It's true, George Washington just robbed our bank." Crandall nodded.

"Yeah and his skin was green." Sho said.

"He looked like a zombie." Indigo added in.

"Chief, put on an ABB for this George Washington character, I think we've found our superheroes." Governor Kevin ordered.

"Wahoo!" Sho smiled.

"Go, Brenda, it's your birthday~" Brenda cheered to herself.

"This is the best day ever!" Sho smiled.


	4. Thieves Don't Melt

Later on, the kids went to Crandall's house to think about this strange case.

"I don't understand why or how George Washington could rob a bank..." Indigo said.

"Same here." Sho said.

"Maybe he needed the cash?" Hector suggested.

"And why hasn't Baron Blitz made a move yet?" Crandall then wondered as his mother came inside the house with groceries.

"Maybe he's waiting for the right moment." Sho said.

"Crandall, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Mrs. Connors smiled.

"Hello, ma'am." Sho greeted.

"Earth Mom, these are my super teammates," Crandall introduced with a smile. "Skate Lad, Rope Girl, Pie Gal, and Sports Detective."

"Hey, Crandall's mom." Hector smiled.

"Hi!" Brenda waved.

"Hello." Indigo added.

"Konichiwa." Sho greeted.

"I'm sorta hungry." Brenda then frowned.

"Why don't I make you all some hero sandwiches?" Mrs. Connors smiled. "You can all use your superpowers to make them disappear!"

There was then a ringing at the phone.

"Hello?" Mrs. Connors then answered the phone and sounded surprised. "The Governor? You wanna talk with Captain Crandall: The Superhero?" she then handed the phone to her son.

"Captain C here," Crandall took the phone with a smile. "We're on our way! Hold the mayo, Earth Mom, we've got work to do, let's move!"

They soon went off to fight another villain and where they brought the sandwiches with them. Brenda roped the sandwiches over. Mrs. Connors thought it was just a game, so she let them go off without any hesitation.

"She seemed to take that rather well." Sho said.

"What do you think your parents would say?" Indigo then asked, unintentionally causing Sho to be sad.

"Um...I-I'm sure they would be protective." Sho frowned.

Indigo then curiously looked to him. "Sho... Don't you have any parents?"

"No." Sho frowned.

"Oh..." Indigo replied.

"I-I'll tell you more later..." Sho then said as they had a job to do.

* * *

"There, that should stop those kids..." the chief said as he put in a sign which read 'Crime Scene, No Meddling!'.

 _'Does he really think that will stop us?'_ Sho thought to himself.

"Thanks for the ramp, Chief," Crandall said as he biked with his new friends. "We'd never think of a better one."

Abraham Lincoln then appeared to be robbing from the Jewelry Store.

"Abraham Lincoln now?" Sho said, confused.

"Not another president!" Crandall called out as he biked with the others, he then knelt down and held the sign on his back. "Skate Lad, prepare for mobile launch!"

"Chi-Ka!" Hector called as he skated over the ramp and hit the president on his head.

"I've got him." Sho said.

Abraham Lincoln was then blinded by his hat as Sho then pinned him down like in a wrestling match. "Gotcha, Honest Abe!"

However, the president appeared to be melting.

"What the...?" Sho asked before having a waxy substance on his hands. "Eww!"

"What are you kids doing with that stolen jewelry?!" the chief glared.

"We caught the thief, but he melted." Sho said.

"What up, kids?" Governor Kevin smiled as he pulled up in his limo.

'Thieves don't melt!" the Chief glared to Sho.

"This one did and he looked like Abraham Lincoln." Sho defended.

"Its true." Crandall said.

"Yeah, right." the chief scoffed.

"You kids should maybe leave the crime-fighting to us grown-ups." Governor Kevin frowned.

"But Governor Kevin-" Crandall frowned.

"Beat it, kid before I haul you in for impersonating a superhero!" the chief firmly demanded.

"Alright, we're going, we're going." Sho said.

"Maybe Governor Kevin will hire us back if we solve the mystery of the melting presidents," Crandall suggested as they walked away sadly. "Or nab Baron Blitz."

"Face it, Crandall, we're done." Hector replied.

"No way," Sho said. "We can't give up."

"I need some time to think, you guys can go if you want, I'll be in my secret hideout." Crandall said.

"You have a secret hideout?" Indigo asked.

* * *

 ** _In the Connors backyard..._**

"I don't see any secret hideout." Hector said.

"It's secret, you can only get in by using the password." Crandall replied.

"Would it be 'Fetch'?" Sho asked as he saw a dog and a doghouse there.

"Like this," Crandall replied as he took out a tennis ball in front of his dog. "Fetch!" he then threw it in the distance.

The dog then woke up and chased after the ball.

"After you." Crandall then led his friends into the doghouse.

"I somehow knew that was it." Sho said.

* * *

They then walked into the doghouse as it was dark so far.

"It smells like dog in here." Hector complained.

"Of course it does." Sho said.

"This is a three-dimensional map of our town," Crandall informed the others. "Washington is hiding somewhere in this town. Maybe Baron Blitz too. If we just knew where to look."

"But where?" Sho asked.

"It's not our problem anymore," Hector replied. "Let's go play."

"Crandall, I've signed that permission slip, I'll just slide it through the secret door!" Mrs. Connors called out, dropping the permission slip for the wax museum field trip.

Sho then remembered something he learned about waxed figures. "I know what happened to Abraham Lincoln!" he then smiled.

"I think you're on to something..." Crandall had the same thoughts as he then rushed over to a speaker and called to his older sister. "Jean! Can wax melt in the sun?!"

"Yes, wax melts at 37 degrees Celsius," a pre-teen's voice replied. "I have to know this stuff if I wanna be a famous scientist someday."

"I knew it!" Sho smiled.

"Okay, what did Lincoln do?" Crandall quizzed.

"He melted!" Brenda smiled.

"Because he was made of...?" Crandall then asked.

"Ice?" Hector guessed.

"He was made of wax and wax melts under the heat of the sun." Sho smiled.

"And where do they normally get wax presidents?" Crandall quizzed.

"The Wax Museum!" Indigo concluded. "We have a field trip there on Monday."

"Correct, and I only have one question for you four," Crandall replied. "Are we gonna go as students or are we gonna go as superheroes?"

"Superheroes." Sho said.

Crandall smiled back at them. The kids then decided to make their own superhero costumes now that they were official.


	5. Little Orphan Sho

"Mind if I come to your house?" Sho asked.

"Uh, sure, if you want..." Indigo shrugged.

The two of them soon went to Indigo's house.

"So, Sho... What's your family like?" Indigo asked curiously as the boy seemed all alone.

"They were kind and loving and sometimes funny." Sho smiled sadly.

"What happened to them?" Indigo asked softly.

"Have you heard about what happened in Japan?" Sho frowned.

"Um... Not really..." Indigo admitted as she was about to be educated.

"My country was attacked," Sho frowned. "A-And my family was caught in the crossfire."

"Oh..." Indigo's face paled.

"They didn't survive..." Sho bowed his head sadly.

"Oh... Sho, I'm so sorry..." Indigo frowned. "Where do you even live?"

"Well, after I left the country, I'm now living in an abandoned house since the orphanage isn't the happiest place to be at." Sho said.

Indigo frowned, then remembered how her new house had some extra space, she then thought of something that might be a better fit. "Why don't you move in...?" she then offered for him. "I've always wanted a brother."

"Really?" Sho smiled.

"Only if you would want to." Indigo smiled back.

"Well, it would be nice to have a family again." Sho smiled.

Indigo smiled back.

* * *

Mrs. Gajda came through the door. "Honey, I brought home dinner."

"Mama, do you think you'd like to have another kid?" Indigo asked from the top of the stairs.

"Depends, does this have anything to do with adopting someone that is like a brother to you?" Mrs. Gajda smiled.

"Mama, can we please adopt Sho?" Indigo pleaded. "He has nowhere else to go, and he's my friend... He's like a brother to me."

"What about his family?" Mrs. Gajda asked.

Indigo decided that she needed to tell her mother about what Sho told her. She then took a deep breath and told her mother everything that she knew about Sho. Once her mother heard everything, she was shocked about what happened. Indigo frowned.

"Oh, my..." Mrs. Gajda wiped her eyes as she took a deep breath, absorbing that information. "The poor dear."

"He really needs a family, Mama." Indigo frowned.

"Yes, he does..." Mrs. Gajda agreed. "Let me see what I can do."

"Thank you..." Indigo said to her mother. She soon hugged her mother.

Mrs. Gajda smiled as she hugged her daughter.

* * *

Indigo then came into her bedroom as Sho was making his own superhero costume and where it was a jumpsuit with a detective's hat.

"Nice costume, Sho, I wonder what Crandall, Hector, and Brenda's costumes look like." Indigo smiled.

"Don't know." Atticus shrugged.

Indigo shrugged too.

"What's your outfit?" Sho asked.

Indigo walked over to her costume to show it was a light purple, dark blue, and white and there seemed to be a pi symbol from mathematics on the front and it had a cape, boots, gloves, a belt, and a mask over the eyes.

"Cool." Sho smiled.

Indigo smiled back.

* * *

Before they knew it, it was Monday and time for the big field trip. Mrs. Gajda had also signed Sho's permission slip and once there would be enough time, she would legally adopt the Japanese boy as her own son. Sho smiled as he had a good feeling that he would have a family again. The two then put on their costumes.

"A little early for Halloween, aren't we?" Mrs. Gajda chuckled in amusement.

"We're superheroes." Sho said.

"Oh, of course you are..." Mrs. Gajda chuckled.

"No, really." Sho said.

Mrs. Gajda laughed, just thinking it was a little joke. Indigo and Sho sighed as they weren't believed.


	6. Justice and Dinner Served

It was then Monday and time for the school field trip and where the teacher didn't seem to mind them having on their superhero outfits. Crandall had a blue jumpsuit with a red cape, red gloves and red boots. Hector had a red daredevil helmet with goggles, a white jumpsuit with a blue streak with white stars on it, a golden cape, white boots, and his skateboard. Brenda wore a large white cowboy hat, a pink mask, her pink dress with a purple vest, white gloves, and white boots.

"Nice." Sho smiled.

"Great costumes, partners." Brenda said to Sho and Indigo.

"Thanks." Sho smiled.

"Try to blend in," Crandall warned them. "We're on an undercover mission."

"Maybe we shouldn't have gone in our 'super threads'." Hector scoffed.

"That would have been a smarter idea." Indigo said.

"Oh, dear, it seems to be closed," Mrs. Woolingantz frowned once she saw a sign on the door to the Hall of Presidents. "Well, we can still see the Hall of Vice Presidents! This way, children."

"I have a strong suspicion of why the Hall of Presidents is closed." Sho said.

"If only I had my X-Ray vision.." Crandall frowned in front the door.

Indigo opened the door and they went inside to observe.

* * *

"Seems empty and quiet." Sho said.

There was then a dark laugh heard.

"This way." Indigo said, pointing into one direction.

Each of them soon followed the laughter. Baron Blitz was going over his evil plain with the wax presidents so he could take over the state.

'Wow.' Sho thought to himself.

"Don't be so sure about that, Baron!" Crandall glared bravely.

"The jig is up, Blitz." Hector added.

"I have nothing to add." Brenda smiled nervously.

"Same here." Indigo added.

Baron Blitz laughed since they were merely children. "You children amuse me..." he then took out a hanky and a remote control. "Wax Presidents, attack!"

Four presidents then came to attack the kids. Sho began to crack his knuckles as he was going to teach these waxed presidents a lesson.

"Checkmate, you are cornered!" Baron Blitz mocked.

"Come on, Sports Detective, let's ride the wall." Hector smiled to Sho.

"You got it." Sho smiled.

Hector let Sho onto his skateboard and they both jumped over the presidents which made them look away and the others could escape. "Chi-Ka!"

"G-G-Get them!" Baron Blitz commanded the wax presidents.

"Time to knock down these presidents like dominoes." Sho said.

George Washington came after Crandall, but he ran up the wall and ended up behind him. Brenda and Indigo pulled the jump rope to make the presidents trip. Sho then cracked his knuckles as he rushed over and knocked down the presidents like he said he would. And where the presidents soon fell backwards onto each other like dominoes before Sho paid his attention to the remote control.

"Hey, Baron Blitz, catch!" Crandall grabbed the Presidential Seal and tossed it.

The Baron then slipped on it and spun around which made Brenda tie him up with her rope and the control fell out from his pocket and where she soon tossed it to Sho.

"I believe your terms are up!" Sho glared to the wax presidents and stomped onto the remote control. Due to his strength, Sho was able to crush the remote control to pieces.

"Well, you kids are all right..." Governor Kevin smiled. "You stopped the presidential robberies and you stopped that Baron Blitz. As a reward, I'm giving you each one of these medals."

"Cool." Sho smiled.

"Thanks, sir." Indigo smiled proudly to herself.

"Yes, thank you, Governor Kevin." the others replied.

"Meddling little kids." Baron Blitz scoffed.

"Tell me about it." The Chief sighed in agreement.

"Just call us-" Crandall started.

" **TEAMO SUPREMO!** " the others then cheered their new team name together.

* * *

Later on, it was now night time. Sho was staying at the Gajda house.

"Thanks for letting Sho stay with us, Mom." Indigo smiled to her mother.

"It was no trouble at all, dear," Mrs. Gajda said. "Besides, I heard tonight is suppose to be the coldest night of them all."

"Brr..." Indigo shivered herself then.

"Silly goose." Mrs. Gajda giggled.

They soon heard the wind blowing outside and where it got them concerned as Sho hadn't arrived yet.

"Where is Sho anyhow?" Mrs. Gajda asked.

"I'll go look for him, Mom," Indigo decided. "He must be at his old home finishing packing his stuff."

Mrs. Gajda decided to make a dinner. Indigo wore her hood over her head as she decided to go see Sho.

* * *

Sho was indeed at his old home which was an abandoned house as he came out of the house with his luggage and was making his way to the Gajda home but began to shiver as he had forgotten to put on a coat. The two then ran into each other.

"Oh, Indigo!" Sho blinked.

"S-S-Sorry, j-j-just w-w-wanted t-to see w-w-where y-you were..." Indigo shivered.

"Sorry f-for worrying y-you." Sho shivered.

"C-C-Come on, l-let's go..." Indigo said.

The two then walked, shivering slightly from the cold as they made their way back to her house for a nice warm meal. Luckily, they didn't fall asleep while walking in the cold. Mrs. Gajda made pork chops for dinner with homemade buttery potatoes and steamed broccoli, hoping Sho would like it just as much as Indigo did. The two came inside the house and shivered from the bitter cold outside.

"F-F-Finally made it." Sho shivered.

Indigo shook a chill down her spine.

Mrs. Gajda wrapped a blanket around them. "Oh, you poor dears, warm up, dinner is almost ready."

"Y-Y-Yes, ma'am." Sho shivered.

The two sat by the fireplace with their warm blankets as Mrs. Gajda continued to cook dinner.

"Your mom's so sweet..." Sho said once he warmed up with his new sister.

"Yeah, Mama's the best." Indigo agreed.

"She kind of reminds me of my mother." Sho said.

Indigo smiled about that, but then looked soft and curious. "Tell me, what were your parents like?"

"My father was kind strong and caring and brave and my mother was beautiful caring and kind." Sho said.

Indigo smiled to that.

"They were just the best parents anyone could ask for..." Sho held himself. "I miss them every night and day."

"I can imagine..." Indigo sighed.

* * *

Soon enough, dinner was ready. Sho and Indigo smiled at the array of food.

"These should warm you both up in a jiffy." Mrs. Gajda smiled.

"Is that steamed broccoli?" Sho smiled.

"You don't mind, do you?" Mrs. Gajda replied. "We have a strict rule in this house... If you don't eat your vegetables, then no dessert!"

Indigo giggled slightly at her mother's way to get her to eat her vegetables, which was no trouble obviously.

"Are you kidding?" Sho asked. "I love eating my greens mostly broccoli and even though they are kind of disgusting, spinach."

Indigo stuck her tongue out at the mention of spinach.

"I'll tell you what, sometime for dinner, I'll make spinach, but you can have most of it, Indigo doesn't like spinach." Mrs. Gajda said.

"It's not so bad with just a little bit of salt." Sho said.

Indigo hummed about that. The mother, daughter, and their guest, soon to be new family member, then sat down and enjoyed their dinner together and where Sho seem to have most of the steamed broccoli. Indigo and Sho even seemed to fight over it.

"The dessert shall be mine!" Indigo called dramatically like an actress.

"No, the dessert and the vegetables shall be mine!" Sho called back just as dramatically.

Mrs. Gajda giggled at the two.

It went on for a while until it was Sho that finished off the steamed broccoli. Indigo pouted.

"You both can have dessert." Mrs. Gajda giggled to the two.

"Yay!" the kids then cheered.


	7. Technor

About a few days later, the kids were then going to meet the others at Crandall's house.

"By the way, I know you guys are apart of Teamo Supremo, but don't worry, your secrets are safe with me," Jean, Crandall's older sister, smiled to the two kids who were expected for the day. "I won't tell anyone, I have to know these things if I'm going to be an investigator someday."

"Cool." Sho smiled.

Jean then let them inside.

"You're pretty cool for a big sister." Indigo said to Jean.

"Crandall agrees." Jean smiled.

* * *

They soon came in. Mrs. Connors decided to make them some lunch since they were now hanging outside of school now. They all sat together at the table.

"Welcome back, Pie Girl and Sports Detective." Crandall smiled.

"Hello." Sho smiled back.

"Hey, Crandall." Indigo took her seat.

"Hey, guys," Brenda smiled. "That sure was a lotta fun back there with BB if y'all know what I mean." she then winked so they could keep their secret identities a secret around Mrs. Connors and Jean, except, Jean knew their secret.

"Yeah, we know." Sho smiled back.

Mrs. Connors smiled as she made chicken sandwiches with potato chips and fruit jello for the kids.

"Mm..." Sho smiled.

The kids then all ate their food.

"So delicious." Sho smiled.

"Thanks a bunch, Mrs. Connors." Indigo added.

"Thanks for the food, Crandall's mom!" Hector beamed.

"It's highly snackadelic!" Brenda gave a thumb's up.

"You're extra cool for an Earthling." Crandall approved.

"Thanks," Mrs. Connors smiled as she turned off the mixer. "I had to laugh, I was watching the news earlier and it showed a group of kids just like you getting medals from the governor; they called themselves Teamo Supremo. I think it's some harantic scouting, well, I know that they must have sold a lot of something."

"Maybe they stopped Baron Blitz." Jean said to her mother.

"You're funny, Jean." Mrs. Connors chuckled to her daughter.

"We sure did good against Barron Blitz." Sho whispered to his friends and sister.

"That we did, but we should practice more after lunch." Crandall suggested since he was the leader and all.

"Do you have chocolate milk?" Brenda smiled hopefully.

The kitchen phone soon started to ring.

"Hello?" Mrs. Connors answered the phone before gasping. "The Governor?! I was just talking about you..."

"I'll take that, Earth Mom." Crandall walked over.

Mrs. Connors gave the phone to her son and walked off back into the kitchen.

 _'I wonder what the trouble is this time?'_ Sho thought to himself.

"Captain C here," Crandall answered the phone. "Trouble in the Techno Center?" he then asked. "We're on it!" he hung up the phone. "Skate Lad, Rope Girl, Pie Gal, Sports Detective, no time to practice, we're on the move," he then zipped off. "Buh-Za!"

"Wuh-Pa!" Brenda went after him.

"Chi-Ka!" Hector concluded.

"Up up and away!" Sho added.

"Um... Banzai!" Indigo called out before shrugging and joining the others to save the day.

"Isn't that wonderful, Jean?" Mrs. Connors obliviously smiled. "They're learning foreign tongue."

Jean hid an eye roll to her mother's cluelessness.

* * *

Meanwhile, there was trouble at the Techno Center as there was a group of people in red uniforms there.

"Power, power, and more power!" A computer screen with arms and legs seemed to cheer. "Soon, I'll be unstoppable!"

"I have no idea what you are, Mister, but all bad guys are stoppable!" Crandall glared.

"I am Technor: The Mechanized Man," the villain greeted. "And once I collected enough juice to activate my magnetic body, I'll be your ruler!"

"Yeah, that won't ever happen because we're going to stop you." Sho said.

"You can't stop me, little humans," Technor mocked. "You don't have the tools!"

"We'll see about that." Indigo glared.

The five kids then all moved in to face the foe.

Rope Girl jump-roped with a smirk as she dodged one enemy until he took out a laser and cut her precious weapon. "My rope!"

Hector smirked as he jumped on the bad guys' heads until they took his skateboard away and took off the wheels. "My board!"

Crandall jumped all around until Techmo zapped him and took something from him. "My belt!"

Sports Detective and Pie Girl ran together until they were drained of their pies and sports equipment. "My pies!/Sports stuff!"

"Let's fly!" Technor told his minions after laughing.

The henchmen then flew away with their boss.

"They, those guys took our stuff!" Hector pouted.

"I can't believe we actually lost." Sho frowned in forlorn.

Brenda was crying about her rope the same way Indigo was crying about her pies.

"We better tell Governor Kevin the bad news." Crandall sighed.

"He's not going to be happy." Sho frowned.

* * *

They then went to the governor's office to talk this over. Mrs. Gajda was there with candy for the kids as she was Kevin's new assistant and she was sworn to keep Teamo Supremo's identities a secret. Brenda began to continue to cry over her broken rope.

"So, you see, Governor Kevin, without our stuff, we're still a Teamo, but we're not so Supremo." Crandall said as he shuffled his foot in the floor.

"We're sorry if we failed you, sir." Sho frowned.

"I knew they'd wash out, sooner or later." The Chief scoffed.

"Ah, don't sweat it, kids." Governor Kevin smiled easily.

"But what about Technor?" Hector asked Governor Kevin.

"Actually, Skate Lad, we've been expecting him, or I should say 'it' for quite some time," Governor Kevin explained as stood up from his desk. "Kids, you are about to visit the state's greatest secret: Level 7."

"We're going to Level 7?!" The Chief grinned excitedly.

"No, Chief, they are, you don't have clearance." Governor Kevin told him, patting him on the head.

"But, but, but, but..." The Chief stammered.

"What's Level 7, Governor Kevin?" Indigo asked.

"Check this out!" Governor Kevin smirked as he pushed a button on his jukebox/record player which then made a bookcase move to show a secret entrance.

"Cool!" The kids smiled.

"Very." The Chief added out of surprise and jealousy.

"It is." Governor Kevin smiled as he took the kids to the elevator and where the bookshelf soon closed up the entrance.


	8. Basic Training

An older man with gray hair and glasses in a lab coat walked over.

"Paulsen, I give you Teamo Supremo." Governor Kevin introduced.

"Hello, sir." Sho greeted the man with gray hair with a bow.

"Welcome to Level 7, kids!" Paulsen smiled as a young brunette woman came beside him. "I'm Paulsen and this is Sam."

"Hey, boys." the brunette greeted.

"We've made some things for you." Paulsen told the kid superheroes.

"Thanks, Mr. Paulsen, nice to meet you, Sam." Crandall smiled.

"They cut my rope." Brenda sulked.

"We made you a new one!" Paulsen smiled to cheer her up before getting a brand new jump-rope for the girl. "Though it is like your old rope, it is unlike any leisure toy of its time. Get the feel of it."

Brenda was too depressed about her old rope.

"Let go." Sho told Brenda as Crandall and Hector were trying to take the old rope away from her.

"All right," Brenda then said which sent Crandall and Hector flying against the wall. She then took the new rope and smiled. "Hey, this feels good! Wait a minute, what's on the handles?"

"Those are your controls." Sam explained.

"We'll show you what they can do." Paulsen reached out.

"I think that would be smart." Sho said.

"I can handle any rope." Brenda replied as she tried out her new jump-rope.

"Oh, it's no ordinary rope!" Paulsen warned her.

"What did I get?" Hector zipped over excitedly.

"This!" Sam handed him a brand new skateboard.

"Sweet." Indigo smiled.

"The world's first jet rocket powered skateboard," Paulsen told Hector. "Let me explain how it works."

"That's okay, Hector can handle any board." Hector smirked and ran off with his new skateboard which had a design like the American flag to match his uniform.

"What about us?" Indigo and Sho asked Paulsen.

"Ah, yes, Pie Girl and Sports Detective," Paulsen smiled as he gave Crandall a brand new utility belt. "Right this way."

Indigo and Sho followed after him.

Paulsen gave Indigo gloves that looked like oven mitts and gave her a cook book. "This way, you can access your pies a lot easier by the clap of your hands, and for you," he then gave Sho a special watch. "You just turn the dial and you'll be able to access the sports ball of your choice, such as a bowling ball to 'bowl' the bad guys over."

"Cool." Sho and Indigo smiled.

"These should do you all just fine." Sam smiled back.

"And now, for the piece de resistance," Paulsen walked the team over to a special car. "Which one of you kids wants to test this puppy out?"

"They're not old enough to drive, Paulsen." Governor Kevin told the science man.

"Aww!" The kids pouted.

"We'll just save this one," Paulsen smiled apologetically. "Now, if you have a few minutes, there really are some things I'd like to go over on the new equipment, as your kids haven't had gyroscopes, radars, jet-engines, or combustible fluids in your old stuff."

"No time, sir, we must find and defeat Technor!" Crandall replied.

"Captain C's right." Sho said.

"Let's get him!" Crandall commanded.

"Teamo Supremo!" The kids chanted together.

* * *

They soon went off to fight against Technor again.

"Soon, all will feel the might of Technor!" Technor smiled gleefully as he had a huge body now.

"But first, you're going to feel the new might of Teamo Supremo!" Crandall called out.

"They're really very good." Paulsen smiled.

"They'll never let us down." Governor Kevin added in agreement.

"Get ready to be beaten, Technor!" Sho glared.

"You all wish to beat someone as gigantic and powerful as I?" Techmo smirked to the kids.

"I've always said, the bigger they are-" Crandall started.

"The cooler sound they make when they fall." Brenda finished with a smirk.

"I thought it was the bigger they are, the harder they fall?" Indigo asked out of confusion.

"I like Brenda and mine's version better." Crandall said.

Brenda gasped at that with a blush.

"Anyway, what should we do?" Indigo asked Crandall.

Crandall made a maneuver and sent his yo-yo to cross around Technor's legs, but the rope tied around Hector and pulled him off of his skateboard.

Brenda tried to stop this, only for her rope to hit against a pillar and get stuck. "What happened to my lasso?"

"Quick, try pushing one of the buttons." Indigo said.

Brenda tried pushing one button which then made the rope jump away on its own. "My new rope! My new rope! My new rope!"

"Let's try out our new weapons." Sho said to Indigo.

Indigo nodded and the two did just that. Sho then suddenly had a baseball bat with a ball and pitched it toward Technor which then hit the machine man on the head and knocked him out and he began to fall. Indigo then took out a boysenberry pie and made Technor's face fall into it. And where it would have burned his face if he was a human. Indigo and Sho laughed together and high-fived while Crandall, Brenda, and Hector felt bad about their new toys that didn't help the case.

* * *

At school later on, Mrs. Woolingantz was telling her students a story about how practice made perfect which was how she was able to win a field hockey game with her teammates and where that gave Sho and Indigo an idea.

"Sis, I have a plan." Sho whispered to Indigo.

"Sis, I like that." Indigo smiled back.

* * *

They soon arrived at Crandall's house after school.

"Do you really think practice will make this new rope behave?" Brenda asked Crandall's older sister.

"Of course it will, practice makes perfect!" Jean smiled. "Now get out there and practice, practice, practice, 'til you can all beat Technor!"

"We sure will." Sho smiled back.

"Well, we were planning on practicing before Technor showed up." Hector said.

"And I say, let's practice!" Crandall decided.

"That's the spirit!" Jean smiled to the younger kids.

* * *

They soon went out and started to practice.

"Thanks, Jean, you really know how to rally up Teamo!" Crandall called out.

"Thanks, I have to know this stuff if I'm gonna be a motivational speaker someday!" Jean called back.

"Time to see what else this has besides sports equipment." Sho said as he brought out his weapon.

To his surprise, it looked like a katana blade like Japanese Samurai Swordmasters.

"A katana?!" Sho gasped.

"Whoa!" Indigo yelped.

"Oops, sorry about that, Indie." Sho winced.

"What is that?" Indigo asked.

"It's a katana blade..." Sho whispered. "I haven't seen one of these since... My father..."

"Your father must have been a ninja." Indigo said, overhearing what he whispered.

Sho blinked to think about it.

"What do you remember about your parents?" Indigo asked Sho, remembering that he was an orphan before she talked her mother into adopting him as her brother.

"My parents were Japanese and my father was, as you said, a ninja and my mother, she was both a geisha dancer and a konoich AKA a female ninja." Sho told her.

"Ooh..." Indigo blinked. "It's as though Paulsen knew that."

"Yeah..." Sho smiled. "I better be careful with this though."

"Looks like it." Indigo said.

Sho soon turned the dial again and where two sharp Japanese fan like weapons came out.

Indigo stepped back and then took out a banana cream pie. "Mm... It looks too good to waste."

"Then don't waste it." Sho said as he put his sharp Japanese fan like weapons.

Indigo then ate the pie to test it.

Sho narrowed his eyes at training dummies and launched his weapons at them to test how effective they were and where they were strong and powerful. "Sweet!" the Japanese boy beamed at his victory. He soon turned the dial again and where boxing gloves appeared on his hands.

Sho then laughed and punched the dummies. Indigo was now doing calculus homework just for fun, math was always her favorite subject. Crandall, Brenda, and Hector were each now getting the hang of their weapons. All and all, the training was going well for everybody.

* * *

"Let's hope you all do better against my failed invention known as Technor." Paulsen said to the kids.

"I'm sure we will, sir." Sho said.

"You seem to know a lot about him." Indigo added.

"Well, I invented him." Paulsen revealed.

"You invented him?!" Sho gasped.

"Well, he was supposed to be a computerized therapist." Paulsen explained.

"It was all part of a universe healthcare plan, you see, services would've been carried by most insurance carers." Governor Kevin added.

"So, that explains why he has his own couch." Hector said.

"Bingo! But when the feds pulled the funding, well, Technar went ballistic." Governor Kevin replied.

Paulsen sharply sighed. "I never should've synthesized an eagle for him."

"It's okay, Boss." Sam soothed.

"Is there any way to stop him?" Indigo asked.

"And you kids call yourselves superheroes!" The Chief scoffed.

'He is never going to be supportive.' Indigo thought herself.

"So, what do we do now?" Brenda asked after Hector got his skateboard.

"I don't know," Crandall hummed in thought. "We might not be able to handle Technor until my superpowers develop."

"How long will that take?" Sho asked.

"Whenever my alien cells absorb enough of your planet's sun energy." Crandall replied.

"We don't have that kind of time!" Indigo cried out.

"Yeah, we need to be ready as soon as possible." Sho said.

There were soon energy blasts all around the state which made the power go out and where even the TV Station got a blackout.

"My computer is dead!" Indigo rushed over to the others. "I can't write my newest poem!"

"And that's why we need to hurry and beat Technor." Sho said.

"Rope me, Brenda!" Crandall called out.

The five kids got together and they all became Teamo Supremo and they were ready this time for Technor. Once they got to Paulsen, he seemed to have two wires in his hands.

"Try to get Technor to hold these two cables and I'll throw that switch," the scientist told the kids. "Think you can do it, kids?"

"We'll do our best, sir." Crandall said.

"Here's your chance, here he comes!" Governor Kevin warned the kids.

"Don't you realize you cannot possess any power that I can take?!" Technar glared down at the good guys. " **NOW WHERE IS IT?!** "

"Well?" Governor Kevin asked Paulsen.

"Uh, I'll man the switch!" Paulsen replied and rushed over, only to be stopped by the robot.

" **TELL ME WHERE THE POWER IS!** " Technor snarled at him.

"We've got it, Technor!" Sho told him.

"See if you can take it!" Crandall added with a glare.

"You are deeply disturbed, tiny humans," Technor glared back. "Now I must make examples of your poundling little friends."

"GET HIM!" Indigo called out to the others.

Sho soon turned the dial on his watch. He was then given roller-skates and wheeled around with Hector as Technar tried to pound them.

"Nya!" Sho stuck out his tongue at Technor.

"What's the matter, slowpoke?" Hector smirked to Technor.

Technor soon grabbed Sho successfully unknown of his strength. Sho smirked as this was going to give him quite the advantage.

"Any last words, human?" Technor smirked while holding him like a toy in his hand.

"Yeah, hope this doesn't leave a mark!" Sho smirked back before he flexed and used his strong muscles to free himself out of his grip an then ran up to his monitored face and punched him and which sent the robotic villain flying.

Sho then set himself on the floor after that as Hector, Crandall, Brenda, and Indigo came to check on him.

"Boy howdy, that was quite a hit!" Brenda giggled to Sho.

"Are you from an alien planet as well?" Crandall asked him.

"I'm actually from Japan." Sho shrugged as he mostly only knew that about his past and his parents even if they weren't there anymore.

"Hm... Must be special training over there than this state..." Crandall commented. "I like it."

"Don't you kids worry about Technor, he just needs some reprogramming." Paulsen smiled to the kids for their saving of the day.

"That's good." Indigo smiled.

They then came back to Crandall's house for a snack.


	9. Duly Deputized Super Agents

"Hey, Earth Mom." Crandall smiled.

"I'm kinda hungry." Brenda pouted.

"What's up, Crandall's mom?" Hector asked.

"Hey, Crandall's mom." Sho smiled.

"Oh, nothing much, hello there you all," Mrs. Connors greeted as she was drinking from her mug. "Some cable guy named Paulsen was here all day. I guess that Technor creep ruined our reception."

"What was he doing here?" Indigo asked.

Hector, Crandall, and Brenda seemed concerned and decided to go to the doghouse to do some research.

* * *

However, when they came down in the doghouse, it was a lot different and was a lot more high tech and looked like a home version of Level 7.

"Wow." Sho smiled.

"It's got a fridge!" Brenda beamed at more snacks.

 _ **'Welcome to your new crash pad, Teamo, and thank you again for short-circuiting that Technor,'** _ Governor Kevin smiled from a big screen to the superhero kids. **_'I guess it's time to hit you with the fact that you are now officially Duly Deputized Super Agents!'_**

"Awesome!" Sho cheered.

"Really, sir?" Indigo asked.

 ** _'Hey, I wouldn't fool ya, it's a Gov thing,'_** Governor Kevin smiled back. ** _'By the way, your wrist communicators are on the console, have fun.'_**

'This is the best day ever!' Sho thought to himself.

"Teamo Supremo!" The kids cheered together once they were officially the state's new superheros.

 ** _'And Sho, I would like to do some tests on how strong you are.'_ ** Paulsen said from the big screen.

"Sir, yes, sir." Sho saluted.

"Don't take too long, Sho," Hector told him. "I wanna invite you guys to my skate exhibition next week."

"I won't take too long." Sho assured him.

Hector smiled.

* * *

The following week, nothing much had happened, but soon enough, Sho went to see Paulsen and he appeared to have a young girl with him. Sho bowed to them in greeting as it was a traditional Japanese greeting. The young girl seemed a bit shy as she hid behind Paulsen's leg.

"Oh, um, who's that?" Sho asked.

"Sorry about that, Sho," Paulsen replied. "This is my niece, she's a little shy."

"H-Hello." The shy girl greeted.

"Koniwchiwa." Sho greeted back.

"My brother dropped her off, sorry this is kinda last minute." Paulsen told the orphaned Japanese boy.

"It's understandable." Sho said.

"Come along, Korra, it's time for me to test Sho." Paulsen told his shy niece before handing her a pack of crayons and a coloring book.

"Thank you..." The shy girl quietly thanked her uncle for the play things before going to keep herself busy.

"Ready to get started?" Paulsen asked Sho.

"Yes, sir." Sho nodded.

Paulsen came over to some machines with Sho behind until he was then slightly blown back by a giant fan.

"Whoa!" Sho yelped.

"IF IT'S TOO MUCH, LET ME KNOW!" Paulsen called out to him.

Sho grunted as he then tried to walk through the blowing wind as it tried to push him back. He soon got to the fan and came toward the blades. Paulsen looked nervous as Sho came to the blades and was about to turn them off so they wouldn't slice him, but to his surprise, the blades were then dented and broken off.

"Oops..." Sho smiled sheepishly.

"That was really impressive." Paulsen told the boy.

"Thanks." Sho smiled.

"Now, let's see how much weight you can handle; just tell me it's too much." Paulsen said.

"All right." Sho nodded.

Paulsen did simple weights at first that would be fine for a grown man and once Sho was fine with them, he added more on the pounds to see just how strong the boy was and where he even had weights that strongmen would be able to lift and even had the strongest/hardest boulder in the world that no one seemed to be able to break, not even any strongman. Korra looked up from her coloring book briefly and gasped once she saw how strong Sho really was.

"Wow, he's a real super kid in the team!" Paulsen was amazed.

Once the weights were finished, it was now time for the hardest/strongest boulder as it was rolled over to Sho. Sho looked around until he saw the boulder rolling over. He ran out of the way at first, but then stood his ground as he got ready to pick up the boulder over his tiny body.

"Sho, I want you to lift up this boulder and then try to smash it." Paulsen said.

"Sure thing, Mr. Paulsen!" Sho replied as he got ready to do just that.

The boulder was now rolling faster and faster towards him. Sho soon lifted up the boulder and he tossed it like a sports ball before smashing it into millions of tiny pieces and where this surprised Paulsen and Korra.

"How was that, Mr. Paulsen?" Sho asked.

"Superb!" Paulsen beamed. "Where did you say you were from again?"

"Japan." Sho replied.

"Hmm..." Paulsen hummed before trying to get a hair sample from him.

"Ooh!" Sho blinked from that.

"I'll take that." Paulsen smiled as he took his hair to trace his DNA.

"Okay." Sho said before he saw what time it was.

"Uh, is that clock right?" he then asked.

"Why I'll be, it is 8:00." Paulsen noticed as he checked out Sho's DNA.

"Oh, my gosh!" Sho yelped. "I have to run!"

"I hope he doesn't get in trouble." Paulsen said to himself.

* * *

Sho rushed to the Gajda house, the door was unlocked luckily enough and there appeared to be an unfamiliar man in the house. He first screamed and the man copied him and the two went back and forth until the lights came on and Indigo and her mother came downstairs in their pajamas.

"What's going on?" Indigo yawned.

"There's a boy here," The man glared as he grabbed Sho by his collar. "Should I toss him out, Fee?" he then asked Indigo's mother.

"Robert, put him down, he's my new son and I asked you not to call me Fee..." Mrs. Gajda told him with a long-suffering sigh.

"And I asked you not to call me Robert." The man retorted before he soon set Sho back on the floor.

"Sorry about that, Sho," Mrs. Gajda soothed. "This is my brother, Robert, he's decided to move in, and... Uh... What happened to your girlfriend, Robert?"

"Oh, she got hit by a car, she's dead, and the name is Bob." The man replied as he seemed to lie about his ex-girlfriend.

"She threw you out, didn't you?" Mrs. Gajda asked.

"You told me she ran away to a church to become a nun." Indigo added to her uncle.

Bob soon gave in. "All right, she kicked me out, and if that's not bad at all, I got fired from my security guard job!"

Sho felt sorry for his adoptive uncle and decided to ask the governor for a job for Bob. Mrs. Gajda forgot why she was mad, so she just decided to go to bed while Bob lay down on the couch to get some sleep.

"You wanna go to Hector's skating show?" Indigo asked Sho on the way to their room together since they were siblings now.

"Sure." Sho said.

They both then went straight to bed. Sho slept a bit longer than he was supposed to due to being awake longer than Indigo and came home rather late due to Paulsen's training and testing and where he would wake up much later than the others.

* * *

"Sho, you woke up late," Mrs. Gajda commented. "What exactly happened last night?"

"I was doing some testing and training of my strength for Mr. Paulsen." Sho yawned.

"Hm... I see..." Mrs. Gajda commented as she took a plate of breakfast away from Bob as he gave it to Sho. "Robert, no, you already had three plates."

"I told you, it's Bob!" Bob glared.

Sho yawned and smiled as he accepted the breakfast and began to eat. Mrs. Gajda soon heard the phone ring. She then went to get the phone. Bob tried to take some of Sho's breakfast with a greedy smirk. Sho soon sent him a warning look while bending his own fork. Bob backed up nervously and put his hands up. Sho nodded and then continued to eat while Mrs. Gajda was on the phone.

* * *

"Hello?" Mrs. Gajda asked.

 ** _'Hello, Fiona, good to hear your voice.'_ ** Paulsen replied.

"Oh, Paulsen, hello," Mrs. Gajda smiled. "Sho says he was with you last night."

 ** _'Sorry about that, but I needed to see him right away, I apologize for getting him home late, but I have results for him.'_ ** Paulsen replied.

"What sort of results?" Mrs. Gajda asked.

 ** _'Well, since you work for Kevin too, I suppose I can tell you, but he seems to be far stronger than the average boy and is almost as indestructible as those would be from another planet.'_** Paulsen informed.

"That's incredible." Mrs. Gajda said.

 ** _'Be sure to tell him for me, will you?'_ ** Paulsen replied.

"You got it," Mrs. Gajda smiled to the science man. She soon hung up the phone. "Robert, could you take the kids out?" she then asked. "I'm going to see Dr. Paulsen."

"MY NAME IS BOB!" Bob snapped at her while Sho finished up his breakfast. "And I wouldn't mind at all, especially this little strong guy."

Mrs. Gajda sighed to him as she soon left for work. Bob then walked with Sho and Indigo to go see Hector as he was going to show off his newest skate stunts.

"So, little buddy, mind giving me some help with my car?" Bob asked Sho.

"Uh, sure, sir, what kind of help?" Sho asked.

* * *

They soon saw a car with flat tires.

"I need someone to lift up the car so I can change the tires." Bob said.

"Uncle Bob, he's a little boy!" Indigo told him.

"Hey, he's obviously strong enough." Bob smiled innocently.

Sho soon went to the car and lifted up Bob's car with ease.

"Thanks, kid." Bob replied as he then went to change the tires.

Indigo smiled proudly to Sho. Sho didn't mind holding up the vehicle. Bob changed the tires as he whistled to himself. Sho smiled as he was glad to help. Once the tires were changed, they were off to Hector's skate exhibition.


	10. And Then There Were Two

"You sure are one extraordinary kid, Sho." Bob said.

"Arigato." Sho nodded in thanks.

They soon arrived at Hector's exhibition. Hector smiled as he was at the top of the ramp and was ready to show everyone his new moves. However, there would be someone who would show him up in front of his friends like a rival.

"This is going to be great." Indigo smiled.

Hector waved to the others and they waved back. He then strapped on his helmet and began to skate down the ramp to show everyone what he was made of. Indigo seemed to keep her full attention on Hector.

"No wonder we call him Skate Lad." Crandall commented.

"Yeah, he's quite the skater!" Brenda agreed.

"He sure is." Sho nodded.

Indigo didn't say anything as they watched Hector in action, he smiled to her and his braces seemed to twinkle from the sunlight. Indigo smiled back at him. Hector winked to her. Indigo blushed and smiled shyly as she tugged on her hair while he skated. Sho noticed this as he soon smirked playfully at this.

* * *

Indigo seemed to tune out everyone else as it seemed dark in her imagination and she was in a spotlight. Hector suddenly to the top and held out his arms for her. Indigo appeared to be floating in the air and was then bobbing over toward the Hispanic skating boy and landed in his arms and they looked like they were about to kiss.

"Indigo? Indigo!" Sho's voice called out.

Indigo soon woke up with her lips puckered.

"Hi." Sho smirked.

Indigo then turned away while blushing.

Soon enough, Hector's show was over.

"That was an amazing exhibition, Hector!" Crandall smiled.

"You ride one slammin' skateboard!" Brenda added.

"Yeah!" Sho added.

"Thanks," Hector smiled back as he collected his board. "Preforming for folks from all over was really cool. I still can't believe the world's fair people decided to hold it in our state!"

"Yeah." Indigo smiled.

"Indeed," Crandall approved. "The governor should be really proud."

"Very proud." Sho smiled.

"Wuh-Pa! Let's check out the scooter show." Brenda suggested.

They soon heard some crooks.

"What's that?" Crandall wondered.

"Out of the way, pencil necks!" A rogue Hockey player snarled. "This bus is on it's way to Saskatchewan."

"What are those jerks doing?" Indigo asked.

"Those ruffians from the Hockey Pavilion are high-sticking the Foriegn Air Leaders," Crandall noticed. "This looks like a job for-"

"Teamo Supremo!" The five kids cheered together.

"Rope me, Brenda!" Crandall commanded.

Brenda soon gave him the other end of the jump rope. Everyone then jumped into the jump-rope and they became their superhero forms and did their team battle cry together. They then went to face the evil Hockey Team leader known as Guilty Goalie.

* * *

 _'Guilty Goalie.'_ Sho thought to himself.

"What's this, eh?" Guilty Goalie scoffed. "Shouldn't you kids be at the Halloween Pavilion?"

"We belong wherever justice and fairness are needed!" Captain Crandall proclaimed.

"We're Teamo Supremo, and your days of picking on the foreign are over!" Rope Girl added.

"Believe it, Smiley!" Skate Lad shook his fist.

"You heard him!" Pie Gal backed him up.

"So you better give up!" Sports Detective glared at the villain.

"Yeah? Let's get 'em!" Guilty Goalie glared before zapping a laser from his hockey stick against Teamo Supremo.

Sho soon got in front and the blast bounced off him and towards the lackies. "Whoa, can't believe that actually worked." He said.

"Whoa..." Brenda looked amazed at what Sho did.

"Look, he's getting away!" Captain Crandall told them as Guilty Goalie was getting away.

"He's all mine! Chi-Ka!" Skate Lad called out before skating after the bad guy.

Guilty Goalie soon smirked as he threw a hockey puck behind him.

"SKATE LAD, LOOK OUT!" Indigo cried out.

Skate Lad yelped as he crashed against an iceberg which he bounced off of off his board and he ended up flying into the trashcan.

"Now that's what I call icy!" Guilty Goalie chuckled before he skated away to his victory.

" **HOOKA!** " A new voice called out.

"What the?!" Guilty Goalie stopped in his tracks.

A new kid on a scooter appeared by hovering down to the evil hockey player. Guilty Goalie soon skated to the left.

"Buh-Zah!" Captain Crandall jeered as he tossed his yo-yo to trip the man.

"Wuh-Pa!" Rope Girl finished him off by tying him up with her jump rope and reeled him in as Skate Lad came out of the trash.

The scooter kid smirked as he came to see what he had done to help out Teamo Supremo.

"Thanks for the help, stranger." Sports Detective smiled as he held his hand out to the scooter kid.

"They call me Scooter Lad." The boy high-fived him instead.

"Well, Scooter Lad, you certainly have some impressive moves." Captain Crandall approved.

"And a really rockin' battle cry!" Rope Girl added.

"He's okay, I guess..." Pie Gal muttered quietly as she stood beside Skate Lad in defense.

"It's nothing really," Scooter Lad said before whispering to Skate Lad with a smirk. "Nice try."

Skate Lad glared slightly.

"Doesn't that get a thank you, Skate Lad and Pie Gal?" Rope Girl smiled to her teammates.

"Yeah, thanks, so, Scooter Lad, you ever compete?" Skate Lad asked.

"Well, when I'm not putting on exhibitions and world fairs, I usually find the time." Scooter Lad smirked.

"Bueno, school playground, 7:00 tomorrow." Skate Lad challenged with a glare.

"Sounds like fun, I'll see ya there!" Scooter Lad smirked before he rode off.

"What was that about, Skate Lad?" Captain Crandall asked.

"I don't like people cramping my style," Skate Lad folded his arms. "I had that evil goalie right where I wanted him before Scooter Lad butted in."

"I agree." Pi Girl nodded.

"You mean before Scooter Lad helped us out." Rope Girl told them.

"You really think I needed help?" Skate Lad frowned.

"I think Rope Girl was just pointing out that Scooter Lad made our trap a little easier." Sports Detective suggested.

"Indeed." Captain Crandall agreed.

"Now you're all on his side?!" Skate Lad groaned.

"We're not taking sides." Captain Crandall said

"Whatever, I'll catch you guys tomorrow." Skate Lad replied before walking off without his board.

Pie Gal soon found herself following after him.

 _'Maybe we shouldn't have said anything.'_ Sports Detective thought to himself.

"Skate Lad, wait up!" Indigo called out.


	11. Scooter Lad

The next day came sooner than anyone knew. Teamo Supremo wore their superhero outfits as they met on the school playground with Scooter Lad.

"So glad you made it." Scooter Lad smirked to Indigo and kissed the back of her hand.

Indigo removed her hand from his out of disgust.

"The contest will go back and forth until someone flips," Captain Crandall instructed. "Which in Skate Speak means an accident."

Skate Lad and Scooter Lad then began to have their competition against each other. Indigo began to pray that Skate Lad would win. Skate Lad hopped into the sandbox and made sand fly at his teammates by accident, but they were okay. Scooter Lad soon hopped into another sandbox and made a sandcastle from the sand that splashed onto the others.

"You can still beat him!" Indigo cheered.

"Wait 'til he sees this move I just came up with," Skate Lad smirked. "Okay, Scooter Lad, watch this!"

"Oh, be careful!" Indigo told him.

"Chi-Ka!" Skate Lad jumped in the air with his board as it spun under his feet only for it to get away from him and he landed flat on his bottom.

"That had to hurt." Sho winced.

Scooter Lad soon copied the move, only to land successfully back on his scooter and on the ground. "Good match, but I guess I win," he smirked to his opponent. "No hard feelings, right?"

"Yeah, right!" Skate Lad scoffed.

"That move looked like it was impossible." Sho said.

"Yeah, yeah, you guys were right," Hector hung his head. "Scooter Lad is better than me, guess that means you want him in Teamo instead."

"No way." Sho shook his head.

"Skate Lad, that's crazy talk!" Brenda added.

"Yeah, we're a team, remember?" Crandall reminded.

"Not anymore," Hector replied as he handed over his wrist communicator. "I quit."

"You can't be serious." Indigo frowned.

The others cried out to Hector as he decided to leave.

"It won't be the same without Hector." Sho frowned.

* * *

Suddenly, a limo appeared.

"Teamo, I got an assignment for you, ya dig?" Governor Kevin appeared.

"What is it, sir?" Indigo asked.

"Well, The Chief just got word that the Villainous Chopper Daddy and his Chopper Gang are planning on robbing our world's fair." Governor Kevin informed.

"Oh, not the world's fair!" Brenda gasped.

"Oh, it's a major bummer for me and the state, Rope Girl," Governor Kevin replied. "Our only hope in finding them is Teamo Supremo."

"You can count on us, sir." Sho said.

"Thanks, kids." Governor Kevin replied before riding away.

"How can we beat this guy without Skate Lad?" Indigo asked.

"Excuse me, Teamo, but if you need some help with this Chopper Daddy, I'd be glad to volunteer my scooter and myself." Scooter Lad offered.

"I don't know." Indigo said.

"Teamo Talk." Captain Crandall whispered so they could have some privacy to discuss this.

The four of them soon went to have a team talk.

"Whatya think?" Crandall asked his teammates.

"He sure can ride that scooter." Brenda smiled.

"I think he's just a show-off." Indigo said.

"Oh, come on, Indie, we could use the help." Sho told her.

 _'Something is just off about Scooter Lad.'_ Indigo thought to herself.

"Okay, Scooter Lad," Crandall decided. "Welcome to Teamo Supremo!"

"Hooka!" Scooter Lad replied.

* * *

 ** _Later on, back home..._**

"So, did you kids have fun at the Skate Pavilion?" Mrs. Gajda smiled as she made dinner for Sho and Indigo.

Indigo seemed distant because she felt sad for Hector.

"Yeah, but then, some kid showed up Hector." Sho said.

"Oh, the poor dear..." Mrs. Gajda cooed as she served them cheesy pizza bites for dinner.

"All right, Fee!" Bob beamed as he came between the kids and tried to shove the bites into his mouth.

"Robert, share with your niece and nephew and don't call me Fee!" Mrs. Gajda scolded.

"And stop calling me Robert!" Bob glared.

Indigo and Sho hid giggles to their uncle as they ate their dinner.

 _'I knew that would cheer them up.'_ Bob thought to himself.

Mrs. Gajda merely sighed. "Oh, don't forget, your niece has a B-I-R-T-H-D-A-Y coming up..."

Bob's eyes widened and he looked nervous.

"You didn't forget, did you?!" Mrs. Gajda narrowed her eyes at her brother.

"What? No, of course not!" Bob chuckled nervously. "I have the perfect P-R-I-Z-N-T." he then said, trying to spell 'present'.

"Good." Mrs. Gajda nodded.

Bob chuckled nervously and then sighed as he wondered what he could do for his niece's birthday.

* * *

Later on, the kids were called to the Toy Pavilion, but Hector didn't join them since he quit Teamo Supremo, but he then decided to apologize to Scooter Lad.

"There they are!" Rope Girl told them.

"Hey, boys," Chopper Daddy smirked. "I just got me the last snow globe for my kid."

"YEE-HAW!" The others cheered.

'Kid? Hmm... That's worth looking into.' Sho thought to himself.

"Whoa, there sure are a lot of 'em..." Brenda gulped.

"You said it, Rope Girl," Scooter Lad smirked. "They're wilder than a rock concert."

Crandall used his binocular vision on his glasses and saw a tattoo on one of the guys' arms. "Scooter Lad, you've given me a great idea."

Indigo had a sinking feeling that Scooter Lad might betray them.

The Chopper Gang collected all of the toys in their bags.

 ** _'Attention, rock fans!'_** Crandall announced with a voice disguising megaphone. **_'Jumpin' Wolf is about to blow the roof off of Pavilion 3 in two minutes! BE THERE!'_**

 _'And they fall for it in 3, 2, 1.'_ Indigo thought to herself.

* * *

Chopper Daddy and his crew then rode over to Pavilion 3 and where they soon saw pigs.

"Soon, all the hogs will be sharing the same pen!" Crandall smirked at the bad guys before riding down with Brenda on her jump rope after he got a tight hold on her.

"Wuh-pa!" Brenda chanted as she flew down with Crandall and closed the pen.

"Buh-za!" Crandall locked the pen and shook hands with her as they trapped the bad guys.

Sho soon went into the pig pen and tie them up with chains from his watch.

"Hooka!" Scooter Lad rode by and seemed to make the chains fall off the pen, freeing the bad guys.

"Hey, I saw that!" Indigo glared before the pen door opened and she was nearly run over.

Sho soon grabbed Chopper Daddy's motorcycle from the back.

"Sho!" Indigo cried out.

"Hey, let go of my ride!" Chopper Daddy glared at Sho as he wasn't going anywhere.

"I don't think so!" Sho glared. "One, no running over my sister, and two, you're going straight to jail!"

Scooter Lad soon came in and looked like he was about to help Sho.

"Scooter Lad, do something!" Sho told him through a few grunts.

Scooter Lad soon looked like he had tripped. Sho grunted and soon fell from Scooter Lad which allowed Chopper Daddy to get away. Indigo jumped out of the way so she wouldn't get hit by the motorcycle.

"Whew!" Indigo sighed.

"Scooter Lad?!" Sho glared slightly at his new teammate.

"Sorry, didn't mean to do that." Scooter Lad said.

 _'He did that on purpose; good thing I made it look like he tripped me, but in the process, I had to let go of Chopper Daddy.'_ Sho thought to himself.

* * *

Later on, Sho and Indigo did their homework together. Sho groaned as he struggled a bit with fractions until Indigo told him a system that worked for her and it made him feel a lot better and more confident and where soon enough, they were finished.

"Think you got it now?" Indigo smiled to Sho. "Sorry, but I've always loved numbers."

"Yeah, I've got it." Sho nodded.

Indigo smiled back.

"Hey, you feel funny about that Scooter Lad kid?" Sho asked.

"I didn't wanna say anything, but... Yeah..." Indigo admitted. "He seems to be hiding something."

"And the way he 'tripped' looked like he had done that unintentionally." Sho said.

"He creeps me out too..." Indigo replied. "Especially when he made Hector look bad." She then pouted about her friend who was a skilled skater.

"You really like Hector, don't you?" Sho smiled.

"Huh? What? Of course I do, he's on our team..." Indigo played with her hair slightly nervously.

"You know what I mean." Sho smirked playfully.

Indigo rubbed her arm shyly. "Maybe just a little bit?"

"I knew it!" Sho smiled.

Indigo sunk in her seat slightly.

'Who's Hector?" Bob walked by with a smirk as he took out the ice cream and ate it straight out of the tub.

"No one." Indigo blushed.

"Mm-hmm..." Bob replied as he ate ice cream.

"Uncle Bob, didn't Mom say not to do that before dinner?" Sho asked.

"Ah, blah, blah, blah, what she doesn't know... Won't hurt me," Bob replied nonchalantly. He soon saw them with smirks on their faces, telling him one thing. "What?" he then muffled. "When you're my age, this healthy stuff doesn't matter... You kids eat your veggies now, but... It won't matter."

Indigo and Sho soon pointed behind him.

Bob then turned to see his sister and smiled innocently. "Hey, Fee, what's up?"

"Put that ice cream back in the freezer." Mrs. Gajda told her brother firmly.

"Yes, ma'am." Bob replied nervously as he did that and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Uh, Mom? Is it okay if I call you Mom now?" Sho asked Mrs. Gajda.

"You can call me whatever you want, just not Fee." Mrs. Gajda smiled back to the boy she adopted.

"So, Mom, I was wondering could Uncle Bob get a job as a security guard for Governor Kevin?" Sho asked his foster mother.

Bob did a spit take suddenly.

"It would be nice for him to have a job... And not mooch off me... Everybody in this house has a job." Mrs. Gajda had to agree.

"They don't!" Bob pointed to the kids.

"We go to school." Indigo scoffed.

"Yeah... Well..." Bob stammered in defeat.

"And besides, it might get you some money." Mrs. Gajda smirked at her brother.

 _'3, 2, 1.'_ Sho thought to himself before he got hugged by Bob.

"Where do I sign up?!" Bob grinned as he looked around before looking down to Sho. "You are my new favorite nephew."

"You have to go and apply for the job." Mrs. Gajda said.

"All right." Bob smiled eagerly.

"I'll help you," Mrs. Gajda hugged her brother. "Robert..."

"It's Bob!" Bob told her.

"And I'm Fiona." Mrs. Gajda narrowed her eyes.

Bob glared back before they smiled to each other like a true brother and sister.


	12. Sneaky Snake

Soon enough, the next day came.

 ** _At school..._**

"No one believed Galileo at first, so he went out and proved that he was telling the truth..." Mrs. Woolingantz began a lecture.

Sho and Indigo both noticed a look in Hector's eyes.

Hector seemed depressed in his desk.

* * *

Soon enough, it was time for recess.

"Captain Crandall, Pie Gal, Rope Girl, Sports Detective, Teamo talk." Hector walked over to his friends.

"Is something wrong?" Sho asked.

"I went to find Scooter Lad yesterday to apologize and I saw him talking to that Chopper Dude," Hector explained. "He even called him 'Dad'."

"I knew he had to be bad!" Indigo glared.

"No way!" Brenda gasped.

"The Chopper Guy gave him a snow globe." Hector then said.

"I dunno, Hector," Crandall shrugged in denial. "Maybe he was just talking to a guy who looked like Chopper Daddy."

"Well, me and Pi Girl believe Skate Lad." Atticus said.

"It just doesn't seem possible." Crandall still doubted it.

"Excuse me, children," Mrs. Woolingantz walked over. "But the governor needs you at the World's Fair, you're excused."

"Thank you, Mrs. Woolingantz." Sho smiled.

"So, guys, are you with us?" Crandall asked Hector, Indigo, and Sho.

"Not if you don't believe me." Hector frowned.

"I'll come, even if you don't believe Hector." Sho said.

"I think I'll stay with Hector." Indigo decided.

"Buh-Zah..." Crandall said sadly before walking off with Brenda and Sho.

 _'I have a feeling Scooter Lad will show his true colors soon.'_ Sho thought to himself.

* * *

The kids arrived to the scene of the crime.

"Hey, Chopper Daddy!" Captain Crandall smirked.

"Catch us if you can, slowpokes!" Scooter Lad added.

"After 'em!" Chopper Daddy glared.

"Meet us at the rendezvous point." Crandall smirked to Scooter Lad.

"I sure will, Captain Crandall!" Scooter Lad nodded as he went off.

Chopper Daddy and his gang soon rode after them on their motorcycles.

"Wuh-pa!" Rope Girl cried out before she used her jump rope while taking Crandall's hand and flew up with him.

Captain Crandall reminded Rope Girl of the plan while Sports Detective went off to see what Scooter Lad was up to.

 _'I just know that Scooter Lad is up to something.'_ Sports Detective thought to himself.

* * *

"Hookah!" Scooter Lad smirked to the motorcycle gang. "Hold it right there, fellas!"

Sports Detective secretly listened in as he hid behind a tent flap so he wouldn't be seen.

"Teamo Supremo wanted me to lead you into that tent where they're gonna capture you, but how could I do that to my dear old dad?" Scooter Lad smirked.

 _'I knew that Hector was telling the truth!'_ Sports Detective thought to himself with a glare.

"That's right, he's my boy," Chopper Daddy patted Scooter Lad on the head. "Real name's Snake."

Captain Crandall and Rope Girl soon overheard this and Sports Detective told them.

"You see, Teamo Stupido, I really am Chopper Daddy's son," Scooter Lad smirked. "Just like Skate Twerp and his girlfriend warned you!"

"So, that's how you learned all those moves!" Captain Crandall glared.

"Oh, that's right!" Snake smirked. "And I'm goin' off with my dad to share the loot!"

Sports Detective soon brought out the chains he was going to use the day before. Scooter Lad smirked as he brought out his magnet to take the chains. Sports Detective anticipated that as he brought out an anvil in front of the chains since it was made of metal too.

"What the?!" Scooter Lad asked.

"Chi-Ka!" Skate Lad soon returned as he boarded down to his rival and spun circles around him.

"Hiya!" Pi Girl added.

"They came back." Sports Detective smiled.

"DAAADDY!" Snake cried out.

"Son!" Chopper Daddy called back and summoned his goons after Skate Lad and Pi Girl.

* * *

They soon went after Skate Lad and Pi Girl. Skate Lad and Pi Girl jumped out of the way only for the motorcyclists to crash into each other. Skate Lad then did his jumping skate trick from earlier and landed swiftly as Pi Girl had Snake in a headlock that Sho taught her as they went into the tent together where the trap was.

"Don't just stand there, get after those Skate Lad and Pi Girl!" Chopper Daddy growled.

Sports Detective soon made way for Chopper Daddy and his goons to go into the tent after Skate Lad and Pi Girl.

"No, fellas, wait!" Snake called out to his father's henchmen.

The goons came in and looked around for the trap only to get trapped in a net from Captain Crandall and Rope Girl from the trapeze top. Snake was soon trapped in a carnival-style popcorn machine. Skate Lad and Pi Girl smirked as they trapped him there.

* * *

Soon enough, The Chief came to arrest Chopper Daddy.

"Wait for me?" Snake flashed a charming look to Pi Girl.

"Not on your life." Pi Girl glared.

Snake frowned to her as he was escorted away with his father.

"I would've conquered the World's Fair stuff if it weren't for them superhero kids." Chopper Daddy frowned.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find lots of sympathy in the slammer." The Chief smirked.

"What's gonna happen to them, Governor Kevin?" Hector asked.

"Well, Hector, they'll be detained and taught to make license plates," Governor Kevin replied. "At the SFFVFAS."

"S...S...V... Wha?" Indigo asked.

"That's the State Facilities for Villainous Fathers and their Sons." Governor Kevin explained.

"At least they'll be together." Hector bowed his head in sadness.

"You're still part of the team, Skate Lad." Sports Detective told him.

"Sorry we didn't believe you about Scooter Lad, Hector." Brenda said.

"I should've known," Captain Crandall added. "You always tell the truth."

"Thanks, guys, I'm sorry I was such a hothead, thanks for letting me back in the team." Hector smiled.

"I'm just glad you're staying." Indigo hugged him.

Hector was soon blushing as Indigo hugged him.


	13. Who Invited the Birthday Bandit?

Roughly about less than a week later, Indigo handed out birthday invitations for everybody while Mrs. Gajda was making reservations at the local pizza place, and where Bob was wrapping something up for his niece. He appeared to be wearing a suit and even had a magic wand with a box of other supplies.

"Oh, no, you're not, Robert," Mrs. Gajda sighed to her brother. "You're not bringing back Bob the Amazing."

"Why not?" Bob asked.

"Because you said you were gonna make a living out of it and at the last party you did it, you ate the cake and made the kids cry." Mrs. Gajda reminded her brother.

"Oh, right..." Bob smiled sheepishly.

"But this is different! This is for my niece's party!"

Mrs. Gajda sighed before she hung up the phone. "Okay, the party is all set for Rick E. Rhino's, I just hope no bad guys ruin it..." she then muttered quietly about the last part.

"You won't regret this." Bob said.

"I hope not..." Mrs. Gajda sighed.

* * *

Indigo rode on the back of Hector's skateboard as she threw invitations in mailboxes like she threw pies at bad guys, and where each one made the perfect landing. Indigo hopped up from Hector's board as he stopped and landed like a skilled gymnast.

"Wow, Indigo, you're amazing." Hector smiled.

"I try." Indigo smiled back bashfully.

"I can't wait for your birthday party." Hector smiled.

"It's gonna be the best, plus my uncle promised live entertainment." Indigo smiled back.

"That's great." Hector smiled.

* * *

Soon enough, it was time for Indigo's birthday party at the best arcade for kids everywhere with pizza, and where it looked everything was going all right.

Indigo laughed as she won several tickets. "It's like even the arcade knows it's my birthday!" she cheered as she won a lot of tickets and would be able to get an exciting prize as a present for herself.

"Wow," Sho smiled to his adoptive sister. "That's a lot of tickets."

"I'm gonna win me something super!" Indigo giggled as she skipped with her tickets before coming to sit with the others as their pizza was ready.

Mrs. Gajda smiled to the kids as she cut the pizza and gave everyone their own slice before they would have some cake.

Bob was there dressed as a magician. "Ahem!" he then cleared his throat.

A spotlight shined on him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am the Amazing Bob, and I'm here to astound you with feats of magic!" Bob told them as he then accidentally let a bunch of props fall out of his sleeves and a bunny even hopped off the stage and ended up in Indigo's lap. "Whoops..."

This caused the kids to laugh a bit.

Bob took the bunny from his niece and walked back on stage with him. "And now, I'll pull a rabbit of my hat!" he then said as he hid the bunny, he then took out his hat and magic wand.

The bunny then bit his finger which made the kids laugh even more. Bob soon got a better idea once he heard the laughter continue. The bunny seemed to hop away back to Indigo. Indigo giggled as she hugged the bunny and kissed on its nose.

"Looks like he likes you, Sis." Sho smiled.

"I like him." Indigo giggled in agreement as Bob decided to try to do something else for his niece's party and even tried to bring out flowers.

"Aww~" The girls awed.

Bob smiled as he walked over to Indigo and handed her the flowers before reaching out for his naughty bunny. The bunny soon glared at him. Bob glared back as he grabbed the bunny by his ears.

"Thank you for the flowers, Uncle Bob." Indigo smiled.

"Sure, sweetie, sure..." Bob smirked as he carried the bunny off.

"Where are you going with that bunny, sir?" Brenda asked.

"I'm gonna have him for dinner because he's a little sneak." Bob grinned darkly.

The bunny soon bit on his hand.

"OW!" Bob yelped and dropped him. "Get that varmint!"

Indigo held the bunny. "No, Uncle Bob, you can't hurt him!"

"Fine!" Bob groaned.

Indigo giggled and cheered as she hugged her new pet bunny. The bunny was happy to be with her. Indigo giggled and rocked the bunny like a baby.

"Wuh-Pa!" Brenda beamed. "You just can't beat a big 'ol birthday party!"

"You said it, Brenda, thanks so much for inviting us, Indigo." Hector smiled.

"No problem." Indigo smiled back to him.

"It looks like Rick E. Rhino is about to make an announcement." Crandall pointed out.

'I wonder what he's about to say?' Sho thought to himself.

"And now it's my pleasure to announce our newest attraction, the Clown Prince of Birthday Fun: BB The Clown and his Party Favors!" The rhino mascot announced on stage.

"Hiya, kids, hiya!" the clown greeted as his sidekicks juggled pizza pies. "I'm BB the Clown and these are my Party Favors! Could we get the birthday girl up here please? Mom and Dad too!"

Everyone soon started to look around for Mr. Gajda.

"Robert!" Mrs. Gajda whispered loudly to her brother.

Bob set down his piece of cake and joined his sister and niece on stage. Indigo seemed sad at the mention of her father.

"The brother is included." BB smiled.

"Brother?" Indigo asked, confused at first, then remembered. "Oh, yeah! Come on, Bro!"

Sho smiled as he joined his new family, though he had a funny feeling about this clown. 'I wonder what he's going to do?' The Japanese boy thought to himself.

"Party Favors, let's do something really special for little Violet's birthday!" BB smiled to his helpers.

"It's Indigo." Indigo corrected.

"Seriously?" BB muttered quietly about her silly sounding name.

Soon enough, the clowns began to blow balloons and soon tied the family up in the balloons and called it an out of control wiener dog.

 _'Are they tying us up?'_ Sho thought to himself.

"Okay, BB, joke's over, now untie us." Bob glared at the clown.

"I'm afraid the joke's just begun," BB smirked. "Party Favors? Seize the presents!"

"What?!" Bob glared.

* * *

Soon enough, Crandall, Hector, and Brenda snuck out so they could become Teamo Supremo. Bob soon brought out his name tag to pop the balloons.

"Another birthday party ruined by yours truly, the Birthday Bandit," the clown glared at the family as he took the cake. "No one ever gave me any presents, so now I take them all!"

"Oh, no, you don't!" Bob glared as he popped the balloons.

Indigo was crying like a baby though as she didn't like clowns and this one was ruining her birthday party.

"Oh, Indie..." Sho frowned to his foster sister.

"I don't like clowns!" Indigo cried.

Sho soon glared at BB for ruining his foster sister's party.

"Party's over, BB!" Skate Lad glared.

"You're going down, Clown!" Rope Girl added.

"BB sure had you kids fooled," Rick E. chuckled as he plucked Captain Crandall off of the clown. "This is all part of his act! Bravo, BB, what can you possibly do for an encore?"

"Escape! Party Favors, mobilize!" BB commanded his men.

"Hey, half of those are from my husband's home office in Europe!" Mrs. Gajda called out.

Sho was about to stop the evil clowns.

"You'll see," Rick E. told the others. "He'll bring all the presents back... Eh, won't he?"

Mrs. Gajda soon called her boss. "Governor Kevin, I wish to file a complaint."

And where soon more and more phone calls came for him.

"The clown ruined my birthday and Dad's presents even finally made it overseas!" Indigo began to cry.

"So Indigo's dad has been in Germany all this time?" Sho asked.

"Yes, he works there," Mrs. Gajda replied. "I wasn't sure how to explain it to Indigo, I was hoping moving to a new state would distract her until he'd come home."

"But I guess the mention of him didn't help." Sho said.

Mrs. Gajda sighed. "I was going to surprise her with those presents..."

"Those superhero kids didn't do anything..." Bob grumbled about Teamo Supremo.

"It's not their fault." Mrs. Gajda said.

"You would defend them,..." Bob muttered before taking a jar of peanut butter, stuck his fingers in the jar and began to eat out of it.

"Robert!" Mrs. Gajda glared. "No eating out of the jar!"

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah..." Bob muttered as he rolled his eyes and shook his head at her.

* * *

Indigo put her bunny in a cage as she buried herself under her covers. "I've never been so humiliated on my own birthday, I'm never coming out of my room again!"

The bunny was so sad that his owner was humiliated and wanted to get her things back.

"Aw, come on, Indigo, it'll be okay..." Sho soothed his foster sister.

"Just go away..." Indigo sniffled as she buried herself under her covers.

The bunny seemed to sniff sadly for the girl.

"I know, boy, I feel bad for her too." Sho pet the bunny.

The bunny soon looked like he wanted out to help.

"You wanna help?" Sho wondered how a bunny could help, but merely shrugged. "Okay, let's see what you can do." he then unhooked his cage to let him go.

The bunny soon smelled the scent of cake before he then started to follow it.

"Wait, come back!" Sho cried out as he followed after the bunny like in Alice in Wonderland.

The bunny continued to follow the scent.

* * *

Sho followed after the bunny.

"TV nowadays stinks!" Bob complained as he was sitting on the couch watching TV but it was just news about the crashed birthday parties caused by the Birthday Bandit.

Sho kept following after the bunny.

Bob watched that and shrugged. "Fee, one of your kids got loose!"

"What?! One of the kids are outside?!" Mrs. Gajda gasped.

"Yeah, with that bunny." Bob said while eating some popcorn.

"Why didn't you stop them?! It's dangerous out there!" Mrs. Gajda replied.

Bob shrugged as he ate the popcorn. "I wasn't aware I was being a babysitter."

"Go out there and get them back inside!" Mrs. Gajda glared.

"Yes, ma'am!" Bob ran outside of his sister's house.

Sho continued to follow after Indigo's new pet bunny as they followed the scent of birthday cake.

"Where are you leading me to?" Sho asked the bunny.

The bunny kept going to where the birthday cake was kept as the Birthday Bandit was having a slice of French vanilla frosted cake. And where the bunny soon got angry as he had a feeling the villain was about to eat it. The Birthday Bandit was about to eat the cake slice until the bunny hopped up and appeared to karate kick the evil clown.

"Whoa..." Sho's eyes widened.

The bunny soon put on a hat known as a fedora while glaring at the villain.

"Nice hat." Sho smiled.

The bunny smirked back before pinning down the Birthday Bandit.

* * *

"Get this rodent off me!" Birthday Bandit glared at his henchmen.

The Party Favors growled as they came to the bunny and tackled over top of him only for them to be stopped by Sho as Sports Detective. The bunny jumped freely and jumped onto the boy's head. Sports Detective then began fighting against the Party Favors, and where they were soon tied up in chains.

"Now, you guys stay there while I get the cops and the Chief." Sports Detective glared as he held the bunny in his arms.

The Party Favors and The Birthday Bandit all groaned as they couldn't get free. The bunny seemed to wink to Sho before removing his hat as the police and the Chief came to take away the Birthday Bandit.

"This is for ruining my sister's birthday!" Sho scolded the evil clown.

"Hmph!" BB groaned.

The Party Favors seemed scared of the bunny which made the cops laugh at them as they thought he was normal innocent bunny. Sho soon got the decorations back and had an idea of how to make it up to Indigo.


End file.
